Echec et ?
by lele-35
Summary: Charles joue une partie d'échecs particulièrement serrée avec Erik qu'il ne peut se permettre de perdre, sous peine d'un gage. Qui gagnera, et par quels moyens?


**Note : Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors je suis toute nouvelle dans la saga X-men, mais je sais que j'ai beaucoup aimé les films Fist Class et que je n'ai pas pu résisté plus longtemps à écrire un OS sur Erik et Charles, que j'adore :3 J'ai décidé d'écrire une petite scène anodine de leur vie quotidienne pendant l'entraînement, mais en mettant en avant un peu leur relation. Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture ! Mon amie a accepté de me corriger donc si vous voyez une faute signalez-moi que je lui fasse remarquer x) Bref, merci à cette amie !**

Charles jouait une partie très serrée avec Erik. Il avait été content de trouver enfin un rival à sa hauteur aux échecs, mais jouer contre lui était relativement difficile. Cette partie, ainsi, était distrayante mais inquiétante. Car s'il perdait, il aurait un gage de la part de son adversaire, mais s'il gagnait, il avait bien l'intention de donner quelque chose à faire à son ami d'intéressant. Pourtant, il était mal parti, bien que l'air intensément concentré d'Erik lui fasse dire que lui aussi était en difficulté. Il bougea finalement sa pièce à l'aide de son pouvoir, ce qui constituait un bon entraînement selon Charles pour la maîtrise, et le regarda d'un air satisfait.

- Pas trop déstabilisé ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire fier.

Charles esquissa lui aussi un sourire amusé.

- Ne sois pas si sûr de toi mon ami, répliqua-t-il, on verra qui sera dans le pétrin une fois que la partie sera terminée !

- Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de lire le futur, mais je sens que ce sera toi !

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer le plateau de jeu. Sa Reine était en position critique, et pouvait être prise s'il la laissait comme ça. D'un autre côté, la déplacer serait éventuellement dangereux pour son Roi. Peut-être devrait-il éliminer les pièces susceptibles de la lui prendre ? La meilleure défense était l'attaque ! Mais seule sa Tour était en mesure de prendre son Cavalier, et s'il faisait ça, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la conserver. Erik trouverait facilement un moyen de la lui prendre.

Charles sentit soudain quelque chose tomber doucement sur sa tête. Surpris, il mit une main dessus, mais la sensation se dissipa. Quelque peu étonné, il se demanda en voyant le regard surpris de Erik s'il n'avait pas halluciné. Il s'apprêta à bouger sa Tour, mais de nouveau, il sentit cette même sensation sur sa tête. Cette fois en revanche, il put clairement voir les yeux amusés de son ami.

- Erik ! l'accusa-t-il.

Ce dernier se mit à rire légèrement, et rappela d'un geste l'objet qu'il avait appelé. Une pièce. Voilà ce qu'il avait convoqué.

- Tu n'es pas censé utiliser tes pouvoirs pour me déconcentrer !

- Désolé. C'est juste que tu mettais trop longtemps à bouger.

- Peut-être t'es-tu rendu compte que j'allais faire un mouvement avantageux ? rétorqua Charles d'une voix doucereuse.

- Pas du tout, répondit-il d'un air détaché.

Il bougea finalement sa pièce, et attendit le tour de Erik. Celui-ci, les sourcils froncés, regardait à présent le plateau, mouvant les yeux sur toutes les pièces. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir attendri face à son air. Il aimait ce côté là chez son ami. Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses pouvoirs parfois, mais il était capable d'aborder les échecs avec sérénité. C'était cette même concentration qu'il attendait lors des entraînements X-men. Il s'agissait maintenant de lui faire comprendre.

Erik sentit apparemment son regard sur lui car il releva les yeux, vaguement curieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, répondit-il.

- Si j'avais ton pouvoir, j'aurais regardé ce que ce fameux « rien » voulait dire, grogna-t-il, mais en attendant même sans, je peux affirmer que tu mens.

- C'est vraiment sans importance, lui dit-il, je me disais juste que tu avais l'air très concentré sur la partie.

Erik leva un sourcil.

- Tu essaies de me déconcentrer ou quoi ?

- Non, pas du tout, sourit-il, mais je n'y peux rien si ce que je dis te fais perdre cette concentration. Peut-être devrais-tu abandonner.

- Tu aimerais bien, répliqua-t-il en bougeant son Fou.

Charles observa la nouvelle position de son Fou. Celui-ci était en parfaite place pour s'occuper de sa Tour. Cependant, s'il bougeait cette pièce, ce serait sa Reine qui serait en danger. Mais Erik voudrait-il vraiment sacrifier son Fou pour prendre une simple Tour ? Car s'il faisait ça, sa Reine le prendrait. Hum...

Un mouvement attira soudain son attention à sa droite. Du coin de l'œil, il avait cru voir quelque chose bouger, mais quand il regarda franchement, tout était immobile.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'étonna Erik.

- Hum... rien.

- Tu te déconcentres facilement, le provoqua-t-il.

Charles lui lança un bref regard avant de retourner à ses échecs. Il choisit de bouger finalement un pion, mais de nouveau, ce mouvement attira son attention. Il avait cette fois eu le temps de percevoir quelque chose d'argenté. Argenté comme du métal.

- Erik, l'avertit-il.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent.

- Arrête ça tout de suite, fit-il en bougeant son pion.

- Arrêter quoi ?

- De bouger ce truc en métal à côté de moi, c'est très désagréable.

- Ah, tu veux dire... ça ?

Il fit venir lentement devant lui un club de golf. Donc c'était ce qui avait tournoyé à côté. Il avait fini par oublier l'existence de ces cannes. Dans le passé, il jouait parfois à ce sport, mais il avait arrêté.

- J'ignorais que tu jouais au golf, lança Erik.

- C'était il y a longtemps.

- Assez longtemps pour que je puisse t'écraser comme je t'écrase aux échecs ?

- Certainement pas, répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Bien.

Il posa d'un geste le club de golf là où il était, et se reconcentra sur le jeu. Cette fois, Charles fut décidé à ne pas le laisser impuni.

_Déplace donc ton Fou en haut à gauche._

Surpris d'entendre la voix de son ami dans sa tête, Erik leva les yeux et grogna :

- Chaaaarles.

- Oh, pardon. Tu n'aimes pas avoir ma voix dans ta tête c'est vrai.

Erik baissa les yeux et baissa les sourcils, concentré.

_Mais je serais toi, je bougerais quand même ce Fou en haut à gauche._

- Chaaarles, fit-il d'une voix plaintive et agacée, tu n'as pas le droit, c'est de la pure triche.

- Vraiment ? En quoi ça l'est ? Nous parlons d'habitude et ça ne te dérange pas. Entendre ma voix ne devrait pas te perturber plus que ça, si ? répliqua Charles, amusé.

- Une tentative de déconcentration aussi basse est considérée comme de la triche.

_Donc si je comprends bien, user de mon pouvoir relève de la triche mais pas le tien._

- Voilà, conclut Erik, d'une voix légèrement provocante en ponctuant son coup par le déplacement de sa Reine.

Charles sut que sa Reine à lui était en danger. Mais elle pouvait tout de même rivaliser avec celle de Erik s'il jouait judicieusement.

Ce fut sans compter le club de golf, qui revint à l'assaut cette fois juste sous ses yeux, l'empêchant de voir correctement le plateau.

- Erik, grogna-t-il.

- Oui ? Oh, pardon, j'avais oublié que ça te gênait.

Sa voix d'ange ne marchait pas avec lui. Il tenta d'écarter d'un geste le club de golf, mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas faire, et se pointa même sur sa poitrine, comme menaçante. Le manche appuyait un peu sur lui.

_Erik, arrête ça._

- Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même si tu veux user de ton pouvoir.

Le sourire narquois de son ami n'arrangeait pas la situation.

- Je pourrais, l'avertit-il.

- Mais vas-y, l'invita-t-il.

Surpris, il rechercha une trace d'ironie dans les yeux de son ami mais ne décela rien sauf une autorisation implicite dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas dans son genre de l'inviter comme ça dans son esprit, d'ordinaire il détestait ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu as peur ? Vas-y. Nous n'avons jamais fait un combat entre nous deux et nos pouvoirs. Je suis curieux de voir qui gagnerait.

La tentation de s'immiscer dans l'esprit de son ami pour utiliser son pouvoir était grande, mais curieusement, il ne voulait pas faire ça. Lui parler dans sa tête était une chose, le contrôler, lire ses pensées les plus secrètes en était une autre. Même par jeu, cela lui semblait être immoral. Il ne voulait pas se battre comme ça contre lui en plus. Jamais.

- Erik, lui fit-il d'une voix douce, baisse ce club de golf.

- Tu abandonnes ? le questionna-t-il d'un air surpris.

- Non. Je persévère.

Erik l'observa pendant quelques secondes, avant de finalement écarter la canne de golf et de sourire.

- Toujours la solution pacifique hein ?

Charles le regarda avec un léger sourire, et déplaça sa Reine.

La partie se poursuivit sans d'autres tentatives de déconcentration. Enfin, sauf une à la fin. Alors qu'il était sûr de gagner, Charles se fit « attaquer » par Erik, qui se leva de son siège pour aller vers lui et essayer de ne pas le laisser bouger le pion décisif. Il lui tint les bras, comme en désespoir de cause, et il lutta pour bouger ce pion.

- Tu auras ton gage que tu le veuilles ou pas ! s'exclama-t-il en rigolant.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, répliqua Erik de la même façon.

Il était vrai qu'il était difficile pour lui d'avoir accès à ses pions si on prenait en compte la manière sûre dont son ami le tenait. Son dos plaqué contre lui, ses bras étaient tenus fermement contre Erik.

- Alors ? murmura son ami, on ne peux plus jouer ? On déclare forfait ?

- Certainement pas.

Et Charles se leva brutalement sa siège, déstabilisant un peu son adversaire, et en profitant de l'effet de surprise pour retirer ses bras d'un coup sec et de bouger son pion. Erik réussit à lui attraper encore un bras, mais il était trop tard. Le coup était fait.

- Voyons voir... réfléchit-il à voix haute tandis que Erik maugréait, tu vas... jouer au golf avec moi en usant seulement de ton pouvoir !

Cela lui semblait être une solution parfaite. Si Erik était aussi concentré que pour les échecs, alors il devrait rapidement trouver le moyen de contrôler ses pouvoirs de la même façon grâce à cette association. Et puis, en plus, Charles était sûr de gagner les premières parties avec lui...

Erik lâcha finalement son bras en signe d'acceptante de la sentence et lui envoya un sourire heureux, content d'avoir trouvé un nouveau jeu où il pourrait jouer contre lui.

**Note : Et voilà ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Etait-ce bien ? Etait-ce nulle ? Si oui, pourquoi :D Personnellement, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce petit texte, et j'espère donc que vous avez eu autant de plaisir que moi à le lire ! Pour le refus de Charles de pénétrer complètement dans la tête d'Erik j'ai voulu un peu faire un clin d'oeil au futur et au révolver pointé sur Erik dans First Class, car ok il peut pas aller dans sa tête à cause de son casque plus tard, mais il n'a jamais réellement tenté de le tuer, juste de l'arrêter. Brrrref, j'ai aussi essayé de leur faire une relation aussi ambiguë que dans le film, j'espère que j'y suis arrivée :) **

**Bref, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, je vous répondrai :D**


End file.
